Tentación
by Mily Vanderhoeven-Kohler
Summary: [AU] Él era el nuevo jardinero de su mansión. Ella, la esposa de un duque. Nicoline se debate entre su vida llena de lujos y una vida matrimonial sin muchas emociones o una vida de aventuras y riesgos. NedFem!DenmarkSve.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenencen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Ser un muchacho de una humilde familia no te proporciona muchos beneficios. Trabajar hasta horas tardes de la noche, ser despreciado por la sociedad, ver llorar a tus hermanos, no poder brindarles el cuidado y la educación que ellos se merecían, eran algunas de las cuestiones que rondaban por la cabeza de nuestro protagonista.

La historia comienza en una ciudad europea de finales del siglo XIX. La contraposición de las clases alta y baja era fácil de notar. Mucha gente mendigaba, mientras que otra caminaba con su bastón y su vestido recién salido del modisto de moda. Por supuesto, esto también se observaba con el desdén que estos segundos trataban a los primeros.

En una pequeña casa, a unos kilómetros de allí, a las fueras de la ciudad, una familia de tres hermanos estaba iniciando su día. Como habían perdido a sus padres, el mayor se encargaba de conseguir el dinero suficiente para al menos traer pan a la casa, mientras que la hermana del medio se encargaba de los trabajos hogareños y de cuidar al pequeño.

La casa, si es que se podía llamar así a esa cabaña, tenía apenas un par de habitaciones. Estaba rodeada de árboles y cerca de allí, había un pequeño lago. Y desde allí, todos los días, Willem salía hacia la ciudad en busca de algo mejor para los tres.

—¡Tengo hambre! —exclamó el niño más pequeño con un enorme puchero en su rostro. No superaba los diez años. Su hermana le estaba cepillando el cabello con mucho cuidado.

—Pero si acabas de comer un poco de pan con queso —respondió animadamente la muchacha. La verdad era que apenas tenían para satisfacer sus necesidades y muchas veces, ella terminaba sacrificando parte de su comida para que el menor pudiera comer un bocado más.

El mayor se estaba preparando para ir a la ciudad. Otro día más de ir a buscar trabajo. La mayoría de las veces terminaba robando la comida para que a sus dos hermanos no les faltara el plato en la mesa. Por supuesto, se sentía muy, muy frustrado por su situación. Necesitaba conseguir un trabajo estable, de prácticamente lo que sea, con tal de ganar un sueldo.

Estaba cansado de ver a Bella usando ese vestido tan lamentable. Sabía que ella hacía lo mejor que podía para verse bien, pero en ocasiones la veía soñar con las vestimentas que las mujeres de la alta sociedad utilizaban. Le dolía en el alma verle luego decepcionada por la situación económica en la cual se encontraban. Por supuesto, ella hacía lo posible para disimular su tristeza. Aunque él estaba bastante consciente de ello.

Cuántas veces la había visto observar con decepción sus pocos vestidos, ajados y remendados. Aunque en cuanto se percataba que su hermano la observaba, pronto sonreía y buscaba la manera de no hablar del asunto.

Bueno, quizás ella podría conseguir un buen esposo de una acomodada familia. Después de todo, era una chica extremadamente guapa y ya se había dado cuenta de cómo otros muchachos la miraban. Sin embargo, esa idea estaba descartada por el momento.

—¡Me largo! —exclamó mientras que se arreglaba el sombrero y los pantalones. Bella y Markus fueron a despedirle. La primera le dio un beso en la mejilla y el otro le dio un fuerte abrazo. Honestamente, ya ni recordaba lo que era pasar un día con ellos dos. Sin embargo, sentía que se estaba sacrificando para conseguir una mejor vida.

—Hoy estoy segura de que lo conseguirás, Will —Bella intentó alentarlo como todas las mañanas. Si algo el neerlandés realmente detestaba, era decirle que no había conseguido trabajo. Ella siempre le decía que al día siguiente lo lograría, con esa sonrisa que siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.

—¡Ven temprano, Will! Hace mucho, que no me llevas a ver los conejos —se quejó el pequeño. El aludido sonrió con dificultad, pues no podía prometerle semejante cosa. Se limitó a desordenarle el cabello que tan prolijamente su hermana acababa de peinar y luego le besó en la frente.

—Algún día, lo haremos —Fue lo único que pudo decirle mientras que se arreglaba el saco.

Por esos dos, daría lo que fuera. Les dio una última mirada antes de continuar con su camino. Se preguntaba si esta vez tendría suerte. Había aprendido de todo un poco, por lo que no tenía problemas para por lo menos trabajar como aprendiz. Si tan sólo alguien le pudiera dar esa oportunidad… A sus dieciocho años, estaba desesperado.

Miró el camino que le esperaba. Al principio, le había costado mucho trabajo adaptarse a recorrer aquella distancia. Sin embargo, pronto lo hizo. No tenían dinero para pagar un alquiler en la urbe, así que era la única opción que le quedaba.

Pero, a pesar de todo, se rehusaba a darse por vencido. Sabía o al menos quería creer que si continuaba insistiendo y golpeando puertas en aquella ciudad, alguna oportunidad se le daría. De algún modo, se tenía la suficiente fe en que lo conseguiría. Nada en el mundo, ninguna dificultad que se le presentara, sería capaz de desanimarlo.

A esas alturas, ya tenía una rutina en el lugar. Tardaba quizás un par de horas hasta que alcanzaba los inicios de la ciudad. Apenas llegaba a una esquina concurrida, se encontraba con un muchacho llamado Antonio quién ya había hecho cierta investigación para ver a quién tocaba robarle la comida ese día.

—Por cierto, Willem… ¿Tu hermana aún está soltera? —indagó como todas las mañanas. Desde que había visto a la muchacha, había quedado completamente enamorado de ella y por supuesto, no dejaba de molestar al neerlandés con el asunto, a pesar de que sabía muy bien lo que él pensaba sobre ello.

—Sí. Pero no está disponible para ti. Ella se va a casar con alguien importante. No tendrá esta jodida vida para siempre —le regañó. Y realmente pensaba de ése modo. Estaba completamente convencido que ése era el destino que la muchacha se merecía.

Fumó un poco y observó la situación. Tenía que ver a dónde podría pedir trabajo o quién era lo suficientemente tonto para poder robarle. Debía aprovechar al máximo el tiempo del que disponía.

En aquel instante, una muchacha que evidentemente provenía de una familia rica, había bajado de su carro. Era rubia y tenía unos enormes ojos celestes. Su cabello estaba desordenado a pesar de que había intentado varias veces peinarlo con mucho ahínco.

De todas las mujeres que había visto en aquella ciudad, el neerlandés nunca se había quedado tan impresionado. Normalmente las odiaba, las encontraba detestables e increíblemente pedantes. Casi siempre buscaba la manera de robarlas, una joya aquí, la cartera por acá. Sin embargo, esta vez, se quedó completamente sin aliento.

—¡No entiendo para qué me traes aquí! —exclamó molesta mientras que un hombre alto, de ojos celestes le sostenía la mano:—Son tus malditos asuntos, preferiría estar en casa. ¡Y me has hecho usar este espantoso vestido que es muy incómodo! —se quejó.

No podía superar los veinte años y a pesar de que parecía muy irritada, igualmente lucía hermosa.

—Eres mi esposa y tienes que aparecer conmigo —contestó sencillamente el otro de manera fría y hasta indiferente. Se arregló las gafas y se metió al negocio en cuestión, sin esperar a su mujer.

Y de repente, Willem y esta mujer intercambiaron miradas. Nunca supo qué pasó entre ambos en ese breve instante en el que el tiempo se detuvo. Se quedó sin palabras. Sintió una especie de una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo. Nadie, hasta en ese momento, había conseguido capturar su atención del modo que aquella chica lo había hecho.

En el instante que duró, les dio la impresión de que el tiempo se había detenido. Sabía que ella era una mujer que era inalcanzable para él y por su lado, ella estaba consciente de que aquel muchacho era de una clase social con la cual no debía mezclarse.

—¡Nicoline! —exclamó aquel hombre, de forma impaciente. Su voz era imponente y podía paralizar a cualquiera. Esta inclusive saltó por culpa del susto que le había ocasionado la voz de su esposo.

Ese grito fue lo que hizo que ambos se percataran de lo que estaban haciendo. Ella se limitó a sonreírle amablemente y él movió la cabeza a manera de saludo, antes de que la aludida ingresara al lugar. Entró al sitio casi corriendo, aunque volvió a mirar al rubio una vez más antes de desaparecer.

Willem se quedó anonadado. Completamente anonadado. Una mujer como ésa estaba lejos de él y aun así, sabía que no iba a tener ojos para nadie más. No podía concebir que semejante sentimiento le estuviera inundando de ésa forma.

—Sabes que ella está completamente fuera de tu alcance, ¿cierto, Will? —le recordó el español con una suave sonrisa antes de darle una suave palmada en el hombro. Por supuesto, eso no hizo gracia al neerlandés por mucho que el otro tuviera completa razón.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —Y se apartó del otro, un tanto irritado:—Vamos, tenemos qué buscar algún trabajo. No hay tiempo que perder —respondió, mientras que se ponía en marcha, aunque volvió a mirar el carro en el que había visto bajar a esa chica.

—¡Oye, eres tú quién se distrae descaradamente! —le reclamó entre risas. Pero pronto, retomó ese tema:—Tú no sabes quién es ese hombre, ¿cierto? —preguntó el hispano mientras que miraban alguna tienda tenía en su vitrina el cartel "se busca empleado".

El otro negó con la cabeza:—¿Debería saber quién es? —De todas maneras, prefería olvidarse del asunto aunque estaba tan impactado con semejante presencia que estaba seguro de que nunca iba a conseguir que alguien más le causara semejante impresión.

—¡No te culpo! Ay, si vivieras en la ciudad… —murmuró mientras que seguía caminando:—Él es el duque de… —explicó:—Ya sabes, de la nobleza. Su mujer suele participar de eventos sociales muy importantes. Te digo, Will. Tienes buen gusto pero es imposible que puedas estar con ella —dijo, no con mala intención por supuesto.

Otra razón más para que él odiara a esa clase social. Aunque a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho el español, eso no le impedía al menos fantasear con conocerla algún día. Por el momento, su mayor preocupación era obtener un trabajo ese mismo día.

—Lo que sea. Sabes que si me mudo aquí, mis hermanos estarán en la calle —respondió pues siquiera alquilar un pequeño departamento en el barrio más pobre estaba fuera de su alcance.

Al cabo de unos minutos, encontraron una enorme mansión. Un pequeño letrero decía "Se busca jardineros. Favor golpear la puerta trasera".

Mientras tanto, la danesa estaba haciendo un puchero en la bendita tienda donde acababa de ingresar. Cierto, había decidido acompañar al sueco pues estaba harta de estar en su castillo. Pero hubiera preferido alguna actividad al aire libre, divertirse libremente como cuando era una chiquilla en la campiña. Sin embargo, desde que se había casado con ese hombre, tuvo que despedirse de ello.

Muchas veces, se preguntaba cómo había acabo en esa vida que cualquiera otra mujer pudiera calificar de ensueño. Para ella era prácticamente igual estar en su dormitorio con sus sirvientas que solamente se dedicaban a halagarle que estar en esa tienda donde ni siquiera podía decir su opinión pues básicamente a nadie le importaba. O al menos, nadie la escuchaba.

Era simplemente una muñeca de porcelana que acompañaba al rubio a donde a éste se le antojaba y además de eso, debía pretender que era la mujer más feliz del mundo. ¡Si la gente realmente supiera! Dejó escapar un suspiro y se dedicó a mirar por la vitrina de la tienda.

No podía dejar de pensar en el muchacho que acababa de ver. Por lejos, era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida. Se había sentido sumamente acalorada simplemente al contemplar su mirada. Por un momento, pensó que no iba a poder disimular lo que le había hecho sentir y peor aún, que su esposo se diera cuenta de ello.

—Veo que ha traído a la joven duquesa —murmuró el alemán, dueño de aquel establecimiento. Éste era un empresario que se dedicaba a la importación de bienes y el sueco solía invertir en su negocio, muy interesado en lo que obtenía de otros lugares, como Estados Unidos.

—No podía dejarla en la casa —se limitó a decir mientras que estaba escribiendo un cheque.

Ella estaba completamente perdida en su mundo, pensando en aquellos ojos verdes que habían conseguido conquistarla en un par de minutos. Tenía sentimientos contrariados. Sabía qué no debía sentirse de ése modo pero al mismo tiempo, era algo refrescante, algo que le había sacado por completo de su aislamiento.

Quizás no volvería a verle en la vida. Pero de todas maneras, eso no cambiaba lo que le había hecho experimentar. Tenían vidas que seguramente no volverían a cruzarse, lo sabía. Sin embargo, eso no le evitaba desear que no fuera así. Lo que daría para volver a verle una vez más. Se reprochó, una mujer como ella no debía siquiera tener esa clase de pensamientos. No con su esposo a unos escasos metros de distancia.

—Vámonos, Nicoline —le indicó el rubio una vez que terminó la transacción con Ludwig.

—Está bien, Berwald —Saludó afablemente a Ludwig antes de salir de allí.

Una vez afuera, buscó con la mirada a ése joven que minutos atrás estaba parado junto a su amigo. Se sintió estúpida, porque debió haber supuesto ya no estaría allí. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de decepción.

Sin embargo, no iba a ser la última vez que iba a verlo. De hecho, era el primero de varios encuentros que pondrían su cuento de hadas de cabeza…

* * *

><p>A ver cuánto me dura mi musa (?).<p>

¡Gracias por leer~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Gracias, MxM Lovers por tu review 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Nicoline no podía creer lo que acababa de experimentar en ese momento. Sabía que estaba mal, sumamente mal. Estaba casada con un hombre de la nobleza, no podía ni siquiera mirar de ésa manera a otro. Eso no estaba permitido, era un sacrilegio y lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, esos escasos segundos en los que había contemplado esos ojos color esmeralda, se había sentido viva. Y el sólo pensarlo, podía experimentar cómo el calor se apoderaba de ella.

Suspiró, solamente había sido algo del momento. Al fin y al cabo, era muy probable que no lo volviera a ver. Además de que tenía a su esposo a su lado. A ese hombre que alguna vez la había enamorado y hecho sentir como la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Y muchas veces, se preguntaba qué había pasado con ellos, con esa relación tan maravillosa que habían tenido.

No podía negar que a veces deseaba que regresara a ser el muchacho con el que solía encontrarse a escondidas. Y apenas pensó en eso, le vino a la cabeza el neerlandés. Negó con la cabeza varias veces, cosa que llamó la atención del sueco.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó y un tanto nervioso, le agarró de la mano para tratar de confortarla de lo que fuera que la estuviera preocupando. Porque, muy a pesar de su falta de expresividad, estaba hasta feliz de que una mujer como ésa estuviera a su lado. Y estaba muy consciente de que no hacía lo suficiente para demostrárselo.

Esa mano fría la hizo despertar de su ensoñación y rápidamente sonrió.

—Claro que sí, tonto —respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Le agarró firmemente de su mano y luego lo observó:—¿Crees que hoy podríamos dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio? —le preguntó. Todavía no quería darse por vencida. Después de todo, aún adoraba a ese hombre que tenía a su lado, aquel que había luchado hasta contra su familia para estar con ella.

—¿Es lo que deseas? —Aunque tenía un horario sumamente ajetreado, pensó que podría hacerlo. Bueno, daba igual. Dejaría de lado lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer, para pasar un agradable tiempo con su esposa. Tal vez, eso era lo que debía hacer.

—¡Será divertido, Ber! —Se recostó por el hombro del escandinavo mientras que entrelazaba sus dedos:—Te prometo que lo pasaremos bien. Hace tiempo que no estamos juntos y… —Se puso algo sonrojada:—Y quiero pasar un momento de intimidad con mi esposo —Ah, si tuviera que recordar cuando había estado con él, quizás ya hacía unos cuantos meses. Además, ese neerlandés había despertado en ella, ese intenso deseo de lujuria. Aunque no iba a decirle tal cosa a su marido.

El otro también se sonrojó pero no podía negárselo. Sus esperanzas, al parecer, no estaban del todo muertas si su esposa deseaba aún estar con él. Por supuesto, él también lo había pensado, aunque se había estado dedicando tanto a sus propios asuntos que nunca hallaba el momento para ello, lo cual considerando lo hermosa y guapa que era la danesa, hasta lo consideraba como un delito.

—Me parece perfecto. Quizás la semana que viene podríamos ir a la casa de campo —añadió antes de darle un beso en los labios. Se quedaron por un momento contemplando el rostro del otro, como si todavía fueran ese par de jóvenes adolescentes que se veían a hurtadillas.

La danesa se planteaba si esa chispa continuaba todavía entre ellos, pues a pesar de todo, ese sueco era bastante atractivo. Tal vez, debía comenzar a ser menos egoísta. Tal vez, se suponía que los esposos no tuvieran tiempo para sus esposas. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y miró hacia otro lado, rememorando tiempos que parecían lejanos.

_Un par de años atrás, nuestra protagonista era una chica cuya madre solía trabajar con las damas de la corte, básicamente diseñando sus vestidos y ayudándolas con sus atuendos. Si bien muchas veces deseaba fervientemente ésa vida, también le parecía que esas mujeres lucían o al menos aparentaban estar aburridas. Aunque tal vez solamente era su imaginación._

_En uno de esos días, salió de donde la servidumbre se quedaba a dormir. Por mucho que su madre le hubiera reprochado que no debía estar en los recintos privados de aquel señor importante, de todas maneras fue a ver el jardín en cuestión. ¿Qué más daba? Podía salir corriendo y esconderse si llegaba a escuchar a alguien pasar por ahí._

_Nunca había tenido mucho respeto por la autoridad y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo ese día. Si bien no llegaba a tener ropas andrajosas, muchas veces se había preguntado qué sería usar esos vestidos caros, diseñados para una y exclusivamente para una, tener doncellas que se dedicaran enteramente a bañarte y peinarte… Estaba completamente en su mundo. _

_Como estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, ni se percató del muchacho que estaba parado detrás de ella. Continuó contemplando esas margaritas y tulipanes en silencio, a veces dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, mientras que soñaba con esos vestidos de la nobleza._

—_¿Señorita? —preguntó con esa voz gruesa y un tanto fría que lo caracterizaba. Sabía que la había visto en algún lado pero no recordaba en dónde. No era como las demás en la corte y definitivamente como ninguna a las que se le había presentado. _

—_¡Ah! —exclamó del susto, pues había bajado la guardia por completo. Se quedó en esa misma posición, solamente se limitó a mirar al hombre que estaba detrás de ella. Sus ojos se fijaron de inmediato en el escandinavo. Le pareció sumamente intimidante, pero por alguna razón no fue capaz de salir corriendo. _

_El sueco le tendió su mano para que pudiera levantarse del suelo. Evidentemente no era una de esas chicas que constantemente lo rodeaban, buscando su atención. Ni siquiera se inmutó en ser formal con él, lo cual quizás era una novedad para él. Aunque, por supuesto, también era un aire fresco, pues estaba cansado de que constantemente lo estuvieran alabando y ofreciéndose con tal de ser su esposa._

—_¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? —preguntó el sueco pues seguía sin poder recordar en dónde la había visto. Una chica como ésa definitivamente no pasaba desapercibida en lo absoluto. _

_La danesa no supo qué responder porque sabía exactamente quién era él. Se acababa de meter en el lío que precisamente había querido evitar. Miró por todas partes, buscando cómo zafar del asunto aunque era obvio que no había manera de hacerlo. Con cierta timidez, le agarró de la mano para ponerse de pie._

_A Berwald se le hizo obvio que no era una de las chicas de la nobleza y aun así, podía fácilmente decir que era mucho más hermosa que todas esas mujeres juntas. Por un momento, le sostuvo, sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo._

—_Yo… —Nicoline buscó alguna excusa aunque obviamente no había manera de explicar su presencia por su jardín. Suspiró, bueno, ¿qué más daba? —Vi las flores y simplemente quise mirarlas —respondió sinceramente mientras que hacía un puchero. No estaba segura de lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Seguramente ése hombre iba a darle un buen regaño por estar en su recinto privado sin su autorización._

—_¿Crees que podríamos… volver a vernos? —preguntó el escandinavo con curiosidad. Podía afirmar con seguridad de que no había mujer como esa que estaba delante de él. _

_La otra se quedó en silencio. El duque, ese muchacho alto y de ojos celestes que imponía temor a cualquiera que pasaba frente a él… ¿Acababa de pedirle que se volvieran a ver? La danesa no sabía qué decir al respecto. Es decir, ¿qué se suponía que debía contestar una en una situación cómo esa?_

—_Lo haremos. Sólo dime y cuándo —respondió. Ya podía escuchar la voz de su madre y estaba segura de que iba a recibir el regaño del mundo si llegara a enterarse de que había hablado con ése hombre. Sobre todo, porque vestía muy pobremente y apenas se encontraba arreglada._

_Sin embargo, al parecer algo el otro veía en ella para que quisiera volver a verla. A pesar de ser una chica común y corriente, sin clase y ni dote. No obstante, podía ver cómo la miraba. Como nadie antes lo había hecho._

Una vez que se detuvo la carroza, el sueco descendió primero de la misma y luego ayudó a la danesa a hacerlo. A la muchacha repentinamente le vino tantos recuerdos de cómo había empezado su relación con ese hombre que ahora le estaba sosteniendo la mano. Suspiró, quizás era muy exigente con él y debía al menos hacer el esfuerzo de tratar de que las cosas funcionaran.

—¿Crees que ya hayan conseguido los jardineros? Digo, últimamente el aspecto de nuestro jardín no ha sido del más presentable —Si había algo que a ella realmente le gustaba, era dar largos paseos por sus jardines. La relajaba. Además, era la única manera en que ella no se sentía encerrada en ese castillo que se había ido convirtiendo poco a poco en una especie de jaula.

—Deberían —contestó secamente el sueco, ya que evidentemente no era de su preocupación. No obstante, al ver que la otra no dejaba de mirar hacia su patio, añadió:—Si no lo han hecho, iré yo personalmente a hablar —respondió.

Nicoline dejó escapar un suspiro. Muchas veces, los empleados no la respetaban. Nunca hacían lo que ella deseaba, simplemente la veían como la chica que tuvo suerte. Como no venía una noble cuna, pues la veían prácticamente como su igual. Cosa que comenzaba a frustrarle. ¿Qué culpa tenía que ése hombre se hubiera fijado en ella? No obstante, siempre andaba con un porte imponente. "Envidia".

_Un mes antes de la boda, estaba caminando por esos amplios pasillos. Si bien, por las costumbres, no dormía aún en la habitación de Berwald, ya se había acomodado en el lugar. Junto a su madre, tenían un piso aparte, donde en ocasiones podía escuchar lo que decían e ella._

—_Seguro que está embarazada y por eso, el señor se ha visto obligado a casarse con ella…_

—_Sí. ¡Yo misma la he visto entrar en sus habitaciones privadas! —exclamó otra._

—_No es una chica con educación. Ni siquiera viene de una buena familia…_

Y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, seguía escuchando esos rumores. Ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular cuando andaba cerca. Sin embargo, a pesar de la frustración que aquello le significaba, intentaba hacerle frente cómo mejor podía. Después de todo, a ella la había elegido.

—Nos vemos en un par de horas —le prometió el sueco antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios y retirarse, ya que sus secretarios lo estaban aguardando en la entrada.

Bueno, no era una vida tan mala… Trató de convencerse. Lo despidió y regresó a sus aposentos, para cambiarse y darse un baño, ya que la ciudad la había ensuciado con el smog de las fábricas.

Para cuando llegó la hora, ella ya se había cambiado y él cumplió con lo que le había prometido. Estaba a la hora exacta, lo que le hizo muy feliz. Realmente necesitaba ese tiempo a su lado, saber que todavía se preocupaba por ella y que todavía la amaba. Necesitaba esa confirmación a como diera lugar. Necesitaba creer que había hecho lo correcto.

Sin embargo, el pensamiento le duró poco. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio al mismo hombre con el que se había encontrado esa mañana. Estaba ocupado, sacando las raíces, así que solamente podía ver sus piernas y su torso desnudo. No estaba segura si era algo bueno o malo, pero el destino acababa de darle un golpe del que difícil iba a recuperarse.

—¿Nicoline? —le preguntó el sueco, pues parecía no escucharla. Estaba absorta en algo o quizás, estaba algo enferma:—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al darse cuenta de que no le prestaba atención en lo absoluto.

—¿Eh? Sí, claro, claro, lo que tú digas —contestó mientras que seguía contemplando ese ejemplar de hombre, sucio y sudado, que trabajaba la tierra con mucho ahínco. Se secó la frente con su pañuelo, pues repentinamente sintió un absurdo calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

—Parece que tienes fiebre o algo —comentó un tanto preocupado el escandinavo al ver que las mejillas de la danesa se habían puesto rojas con mucha intensidad.

La danesa sacudió la cabeza, tratando de regresar a la normalidad. Sin embargo, con ése neerlandés semidesnudo frente a ella, era bastante difícil. Tuvo que tomar varias bocanadas de aire, para poder recuperar la compostura y así finalmente poder responderle a su marido.

—Lo siento. ¡Qué tonta soy! —exclamó, pensando en alguna excusa para el sueco:—Lo lamento. Creo que el smog de la ciudad me afectó un poco —agitó un poco su abanico:—Lo siento, pero ya estoy mejor —repitió aunque no estaba segura de que se lo hubiera creído.

El neerlandés se dio lentamente la vuelta para ver todo el trabajo que faltaba y se encontró con esa mujer que le robó más que un suspiro. ¿Acaso el destino iba a sonreírle por primera vez en toda su vida?

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer~!<p> 


End file.
